


Home, Let Me Come Home

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Fly to the Sun [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: After everything they've been through — after everything they've sacrificed — Finn comes back to his family.





	Home, Let Me Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, in this canon, the events of _The Last Jedi_ happened, just, like, two years after they actually did in canon. So, all the same stuff, but with a kid. Okay, go.
> 
> Title pulled from "[Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHEOF_rcND8)" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes.

Poe had his blaster trained on the crashed First Order ship that had landed in the midst of the remnants of the Resistance, ready to blow whoever was inside apart for even daring to come near what was left of his family. Shara, tied closely to his back with a length of ragged, charred fabric, made a soft, worried sound; Poe could feel her tiny fists clenched in the material of his shirt. He pulled his focus away from her to look back at the ship.

The second it came to its screeching halt, Poe was firing, along with the piercing sounds of blasters from the others. He saw one hand come up out of the ship, then two, then four; he waved everyone else off, stopped firing himself, and gave the people on the ship enough time to identify themselves.

“Finn,” Poe shouted, when Finn emerged, hands up like he was afraid someone might still shoot. “And Rose! You’re alive!”

Shara, apparently recognizing her father’s name, tore at Poe’s shirt, trying to pull herself up and over his shoulder. Finn had a similar reaction, already hoisting himself up over the edge of the ship and launching himself to the ground. He ran straight at Poe, yanking him in close, like he thought he would never see him again. Poe understood how he felt.

“I’m so happy you’re alive,” Finn said, pulling back to look in his face. He looked over Poe’s shoulder, and Poe witnessed his whole face breaking open. “Oh, my God, thank  _ God,  _ I didn’t know what to- I wasn’t-” He moved around Poe to lift Shara out of her sling and hold her close, squeezing her so tight she made a soft sound of indignation. Finn loosened his grip slightly and buried his face in her hair, tears in his eyes.

“I’m so glad you’re alive,” Finn said again. BB-8 whirled up between them and bumped into Poe’s leg; Poe just put a hand on their head, content that they came back in one piece, trying to focus all his relief into one channel. “I was so worried. When I heard what happened, I was just so-”

“It’s okay,” Poe interrupted, before Finn could work himself into a frenzy. “She’s okay. Barely a scratch on her.”

Finn held up his baby, still only ten months old, staring at him with her big brown eyes, full of tears, her expression fearful. He pressed his forehead to hers.

“Thank God,” Finn said. He turned to Poe. “What happened while we were gone?”

Poe opened his mouth to speak, then turned as a hard blast rocked their sanctuary. Finn automatically replaced Shara in the sling on Poe’s back and pulled out his own weapon.

“I’ll tell you after,” Poe promised. Finn nodded and the two of them got back to work.

* * *

Finn leaned between the two cots. In one of them, Rose lay, unconscious, apparently sleeping off the medication in the medpac she had been given. In the other, Poe was fast asleep with Shara tucked against his chest, his body curled protectively around her. Finn had his arm twisted up backwards, his hand held tightly in the hand Poe had extended, the other one holding Shara close to him.

“Hey,” Finn heard, and he looked up to find Poe still asleep, but Rose starting to sit up, looking down at him. He carefully extricated his hand from Poe’s sleeping death-grip and stood to help her.

“Hey there,” he said, adjusting her into a sitting position. She craned her neck in an attempt to look into the next cot.

“Did someone else get hurt?” she asked, trying to look around. She faltered, then looked around. “Oh, God, where  _ are  _ we?”

“We’re on the  _ Millennium Falcon,” _ Finn told her. “We made it out.” He looked her over, briefly; she was bandaged and medicated, but seemed otherwise herself. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve felt worse,” she told him. “How’re you? What happened?”

Finn recapped the events she had slept through while she put her head in her hands and listened, nodding along now and then as she took it all in.

“Hey, Finn,” she said, when he reached the end of the story. He glanced at her.

“Yeah, what’s up?” he asked, and she nodded her head to the other bunk.

“Sorry about that,” she told him. “I didn’t know it was… Well. Like  _ that.” _

“It’s not your fault,” Finn said. “A lot happened at once.”

Rose nodded, then made to stand. Finn helped her up to her feet, but she didn’t go far, stopping beside the cot. “I don’t really see that many people. Or, I didn’t, I suppose. When I was down in maintenance all the time. Of course, I knew him - everybody knows him - but I never really talked to him all that much. And I’ve only seen her around a couple of times. I didn’t know she was his. Or that you were… also his.”

“It’s really okay,” Finn told her. “I’m not mad or anything.”

Rose stared down at Poe and Shara. They looked so alike, but Finn could still pick out the pieces of Rey’s features in her face. Her hair was Poe’s, and his eyes, even though they were closed at the moment. She had shifted around, and had her hands wrapped around two of Poe’s fingers in her sleep, her expression peaceful.

“She’s mine, too,” Finn offered. Rose glanced up at him. “Not just his.”

“No kidding,” Rose said. She huffed a laugh. “I really wouldn’t’ve done it if I’d known  _ that.” _

“Worse things have happened,” Finn told her. She smiled.

“She’s beautiful,” Rose said. Finn nodded. “You must have been worried sick about her. Both of them.”

“Yeah,” Finn replied. “Yeah, I was.”

When he didn’t offer anything else, Rose leaned against the wall, watching Finn watching Poe and Shara sleep. Finn could feel her eyes on the side of his face.

“It’s going to be alright,” Rose said. Finn exhaled, slowly, keeping his attention on the rise and fall of Shara’s tiny chest.

“You’re right,” he replied. After another beat of watching them sleep, Finn turned to help Rose sit back down on her cot, then to lay down, her medication and exhaustion quickly catching up to her. She fell asleep clutching his hand, but her grip relaxed in sleep, and Finn sank back down to the floor, watching Poe and Shara sleep over the edge of their cot. He pushed aside all his negative feelings for the moment just to focus on the overwhelming, crushing relief he felt that the two of them were still alive, against all odds.

“Hey, there, bud,” Poe’s raspy voice said, and Finn stood at once, hovering over him, laying a hand along Poe’s forehead.

“Hey,” Finn said, softly. “Don’t sit up. General Organa said you’re exhausted.”

“Yeah, well,” Poe began, before looking down at his hand caught in Shara’s fingers. He relaxed back down, tucking his face into her hair. Finn sat down on the edge of the cot, running his fingers through Poe’s messy hair, then along his rough jaw.

“You’re alright,” Finn said. Poe exhaled. “It’s going to be alright.”

Poe nodded, then reached up, tugging Finn down to share the cot with him. Between the two of them, they formed a tight, sloppy oval, Shara tucked tightly between the two of them, fast asleep. Finn ran his fingers through her hair and pressed his forehead to Poe’s.

“It’s going to be alright,” Poe echoed. Finn pretended they were safe, somewhere else, anywhere else, and shut his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> I also actually wrote a book. It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da! It's about two young ladies who hunt aliens and fall in love. If you want to read it, shoot me a message!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
